Naruto Uzumaki el exterminio de Akatsuki
by Iguru Senshi
Summary: Que sucedera despues de que Naruto traiga de regreso a Sasuke? 100%NaruSaku y otras parejas mas pero siempre 100%NaruSaku CORRECCION AUNQUE PAREZCA QUE SAKURA ES LA MALA NO SE DEJEN ENGAÑAR AAJAJ
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi.

Summary:Que sucedera despues de que Naruto traiga a Sasuke de regreso a Konoha? 100%NaruSaku

Capitulo 1

La decision de Naruto. Vol#1

Era un dia lluvioso en la aldea escondida entre las hojas,en las afueras 2 jovenes se veain a los lejos, uno con cabello negro y la mayoria de su cuerpo con heridas y un rubio oijiazul con aquella capa que se le habia dado en el momento en que pudo activar el modo Sennin. A si es aquellos jovenes no eran otros que Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto estaba demasiado exausto despues de su enfrentamiento con el menor de los Uchiha, pero el solo pensaba algo mientras cargaba el cuerpo herido de su antiguo compañero.

(Fuera de Konoha)

Naruto(Pensamiento).Por fin lo he logrado! he traido a Sasuke de regreso a Konoha!! por fin he cumplido la promesa que le hize a Sakura-chan!!

Pero otras voz dentro de su mente lo perturvo, era el Kyubi quien despues de tanto tiempo empezaba a respetar a Naruto a tal grado que ya no lo llamaba mocoso sino Naruto.

(Kyubi).Si trajiste a Sasuke de vuelta, pero supongo que ya sabes que va a suceder no Naruto???

Naruto(Pensamiento).Si lo se muy bien! pero mientras ella sea feliz no me importa!!

(Kyubi).Ese es tu problema en fin, recuerda que aunque Sasuke ya no sirva a Akatsuki, aun quedan 2 miembros y el lider!!

Naruto(Pensamiento).Si lo se! por eso es que he tomado una decision!!

Mientras Naruto corria hacia la entrada de la aldea, poco a poco se daba cuenta que se estaba debilitando entonces en cuanto llego a la entrada principal de la aldea se dejo ganar por el cansancio fue ahi cuando 2 personas aparecieron, uno era un señor con el cabello de color castaño con unos ojos enormes y llevaba el logotipo de la aldea en su protector de cazador especial ANBU el cual ya tenia a sasuke en sus brazos dispuesto a llevarlo a la enfermeria y el otro un peligris con su ojo izquiero tapado por su banda de la aldea el cual habia evitado que naruto cayera, esos 2 no eran nada menos que Yamato y Kakashi, mientras ellos llevaban a Naruto y a Sasuke al hospital, Kakashi pensaba.

Kakashi(Pensamiento).Naruto tu padre estaria orgulloso de ti!! no cabe duda que tu eres el elegido del Fukasaku me ha hablado!!!

Al llegar al hospital los 2 fueron atendidos inmediatamente.

Pasaron 3 dias hasta que por fin Naruto habia despertado, cuando desperto vio a todos sus amigos exepto 2 personas los que se encontraban con el eran, Lee, Neji, Ten ten, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba con Akamaru, Hinata ,Shino, Kakashi, Gai, Yamato ,Sai y sorpresivamente el 4 Kazekage Gaara y sus hermanos Kankuro y Temari.

(Hospital)

(Kiba).Vaya amigo por fin despertaste!!

(Naruto).Si lo se perdonen!!!(con su peculiar sonrisa) no queria preocuparlos!! de veras!!!!(sonriendo y riendose)

Lee(riendo).Tienes suerte seguramente te habrian dado un gran golpe por decir algo asi que bueno que no esta Sakur...(fue detenido por Ino y Ten Ten)

(Naruto).mmmmm(algo triste y serio)

Lee(serio).Perdona naruto no fue mi intencion.

(Naruto).No importa Lee, yo sabia que al traer a Sasuke de regreso a la aldea esto pasaria(triste y serio)

Ino(seria).Realmente lo sentimos Naruto, yo pense que tal vez ella maduraria.

(Naruto).No se preocupen despues de todo para ella siempre a sido Sasuke.

Al terminar decir esto una lagrima salio de sus ojos, la cual todos notaron.

Yamato(Pensamiento).Y yo que pense que tal vez ella si amaba a Naruto.

Sai(Pensamiento).Pobre Naruto, el tanto que la protegio y estuvo a su lado y asi es como se lo paga.

Kakashi(Pensamiento).Pobre el siempre le prometio que lo trairia de regreso, el siempre supo que pasaria el dia en que lo cumpliera, pero aun asi el dio su vida, su felicidad por cumplirle su promesa.

Shikamaru(Pensamiento).Naruto amigo como nos duele verte asi, tu y yo perdimos a nuestros maestros y nos apoyamos, pero esto debe ser mucho mas doloroso para ti.

Chouji(Pensamiento).Ni siquiera el comer ramen hacia a Naruto tan feliz, como el amor que siente por ella.

Ino(Pensamiento).Naruto como lo siento, perdonanos por haberte tratado mal durante tanto tiempo, tu sufriste y casi mueres por la felicidad de ella, todos pensamos que tal vez Sakura te valoraria pero quien diria que unicamente te utilizo para su propia combeniencia.

Hinata(Pensamiento).Naruto tu sabes muy bien que yo te amo, pero se que el amor que tienes hacia Sakura tardara mucho en borrarse de tu corazon o tal vez nunca lo haga, realmente odiamos verte asi.

Kiba(Pensamiento).Naruto tu nos demostraste cuanto vales, realmente sentimos que Sakura te haya utilizado de esa forma.

Shino(Pensamiento).Naruto amigo, espero que puedas superar el dolor de tu corazon y que por fin cumplas tu sueño de convertirte en Hokage.

Neji(Pensamiento).Naruto tu me demostraste que uno puede luchar contra el destino y tenias razon, ahora tu debes luchar, esforzarte para convertirte en Hokage lo que tanto has querido, lucha contra ese dolor que hay en tu corazon nosotros sabemos muy bien que lo lograras.

Lee(Pensamiento).Seguramente te estas destrozando no amigo, realmente lo siento tu mi amigo y rival, jamas nos pudimos imaginar que Sakura te hiciera algo como esto.

Ten Ten(Pensamiento).Pobre que horror el tanto que entreno, a diario ponia su vida al limite solo para que Sakura fuera feliz.

Gai(Pensamiento).Naruto Uzumaki un ninja formidable todos sabemos muy bien que tu niñes fue horrible pero seguramente el dolor que ahora sientes es mucho peor.

Gaara(Pensamiento).Naruto tu me demostraste cuanto te importaban tus amigos y que darias la vida por ellos y no era un secreto ese gran amor hacia tu compañera.

Kankuro(Pensamiento).Pobre chico es raro verlo asi el tan alegre, a de ser muy fuerte su dolor.

Temari(Pensamiento).Como puede existir alguien asi, todos sabiamos muy bien la razon por la que el vivia para cumplir esa promesa y ahora que lo logro todo acabo para el.

Todos pensaban lo mismo, Sakura Haruno amiga y compañera de Naruto habia hecho nuevamente a un lado a Naruto, nisiquiera habia ido a darle las gracias por traer a Sasuke, ella se habia olvidado de Naruto por completo.

(Kakashi).Naruto que es lo que vas a hacer ahora?

(Naruto).Tengo que hablar con Tsunade!!

Despues de que Sasuke matara a Danzou, Tsunade fue nuevamente asignada como la 5°Hokage, Naruto y compañia se dirigian hacia la oficina de Tsunade, fue entonces que cuando Naruto se adelanto al entrar en el edificio vio a alguien acercarse...

(Pasillo de la torre Hokage)

(Sasuke).Vaya!! vaya!!! asi que por fin despertaste a donde vas Naruto!!

Naruto volteo a verlo con mirada seria y triste y le dijo.

(Naruto).A donde pueda ser feliz.(Decia secamente)

Sasuke entendio muy bien las palabras de Naruto.

Sasuke(Serio).Perdona Naruto realmente no fue mi intencion, como quisiera que ella te viera como tu la vez!!

Naruto(Triste y serio).No Sasuke no es tu culpa!! tu eres mi amigo jamas te culparia! ademas yo sabia muy bien que esto iba a pasar! solo hasme un favor cuidala!! se que no la amas pero como amiga cuidala!!

Sasuke(Serio).Y a donde iras? ya no piensas cumplir tu sueño??

(Naruto).Claro que lo cumplire!! me ire pero volvere y por fin me convertire en Hokage!! de veras!!(sonriendo aunque algo falso)

(Sasuke).Cuidate amigo!! te extrañaremos!! oye piensas despedirte de Sakura??

Naruto(Serio).No Sasuke! para Sakura yo ya no existo!! no serviria de nada!

(Sasuke).Esta bien Naruto lo entiendo!

Los 2 amigos se dieron la mano y se fueron por caminos diferentes, mientras Naruto iba hacia la oficina de Tsunade vio a cierta persona trataba de alcanzar a Sasuke.

(Sakura).Sasuke!!! espera!!!!...........(empuja a Naruto) muevete estorbo no ves que llevo prisa!!!!

Naruto(Serio).Perdone!!!

Asi es Naruto ya no le importaba nada ya que sabia que ella lo habia olvidado, para esto Kakashi y compañia habian visto esta escena y todos pensaban.

Todos(Pensamiento).Pobre Naruto el no se lo merece.

**Espero les haya gustado**.

Bueno hasta aqui le dejo dejen **reviews** porfa!! y les dejo mi correo para que me dijan que les parecio el volumen 1 del 1° CAPITULO.


	2. Chapter 2

La decison de Naruto. Vol#2

(Oficina de Tsunade)

Al llegar a la oficina de Tsunade, Tsunade quien apenas no tenia mucho tiempo que habia despertado desde el ataque de Pain y Konan a Konoha, se estaba enterando de todo lo que Naruto habia hecho desde su ausencia, entonces cuando lo vio corrio a darle un fuerte y largo abrazo, pero Tsunade se habia dado cuenta de que Naruto no estaba igual, que algo le sucedia.

(Tsunade).Que te pasa Naruto?, por que no me has dicho nada como"abuela ya dejame me asfixias" o "te dije que yo llegaria a ser Hokage!! de veras!!"?

Naruto(Serio).Tsunade-sama! tengo que hablar con usted!!

Asi es era tanto el dolor que por primera vez Naruto habia llamado a Tsunade de forma correcta.

Tsunade(Seria).Ya veo, muy bien Naruto que es lo que quieres decirme?

Naruto(Serio).Tsunade vengo a pedirle que me de el permiso de irme de la aldea!!!

(Todos).Que?????????????

Tsunade y Kakashi(Un poco confundidos y a la vez molestos).Que es lo que estas diciendo Naruto? acaso planeas dejar la aldea y nunca volver?

Naruto(Serio y levantando la voz).No claro que no!!! yo regresare pero, acaso se les esta olvidando que aunque Sasuke ya no sirva a Akatsuki y a su lider, ellos aun vendran por mi!!!?

(Kakashi).Es verdad Naruto, pero acaso piensas enfrentar al resto de Akatsuki y a Madara!!???

Tsunade(Sorprendida).Que acabas de decir Kakashi????

Naruto(Serio).Creo que a llegado la hora de revelar la verdad Kakashi-sensei!

(Tsunade).De que verdad esta hablando Naruto? Kakashi!

(Kakashi).Creo que el que deberia decircelos es Naruto!!

Naruto(Serio).Tsunade lo que paso es....

Naruto empezo a contarle que mientras se enfrentaba a Pain habia sufrido muchos ataques graves y que Hinata habia ido a ayudarlo pero que despues de haber sido atacada por Pain, Naruto creyo que habia muerto lo cual provoco que se enfureciera y perdiera el estado Sennin y se conviertiera en el Kyubi, pero que esta vez habia liberado 8 colas entonces.....

Naruto(Serio).Entonces en mi mente, el Kyubi me estaba tratando de convencer para que rompiera el sello y asi el acabara con Pain, yo fui debil ya no sabia que hacer y acepte entonces cuando me disponia a quitar el sello una mano me detuvo cuando volte a ver de quien se trataba me encontre con nada menos que el 4 Hokage el llamado Rayo Amarillo de Konoha Minato Namikaze!!

Al terminar de pronunciar el nombre del 4 Tsunade estaba nerviosa, la pregunta que rodeaba a Tsunade era como es que Naruto conocia el nombre del 4 ?, entonces volteo a ver a Kakashi quien le hacia una se a para que viera hacia abajo, alli se encontraba Pakun con un pergamino el cual Tsunade tomo y abrio, en el pergamino decia"Tsunade no te preocupes Naruto ya sabe que Minato es su padre, Minato fue quien se lo revelo, sigue oyendo la historia".

(Naruto).Entonces el le dijo al Kyubi que se habia prometido jamas volver a verlo y cuando me vio a mi el me puso su mano en mi cabeza y dijo"pero me siento feliz de ver a mi hijo aunque sea en una ocasion asi".

(Todos exepto Kakashi y Tsunade).Que dijiste?????

(Kakashi y Tsunade).Asi es chicos!!! Naruto Uzumaki a quien toda la aldea odiaba, es en verdad el hijo del 4 hokage!!!!!

(Todos exepto Kakashi y Tsunade).No puede ser!!!! pero si es su padre por que encerro al Kyubi en Naruto???

(Naruto).El me dijo que por que el sabe que yo tengo lo necesario para controlar al Kyubi!! pero lo importante es que el me dijo que cuando la aldea fue atacada por el Kyubi el vio que el responsable era el Akatsuki de la mascara!!!

(Todos exepto Kakashi y Tsunade).Tobi!!!!!!

(Naruto).En realidad fue lo que yo crei, pero cuando se lo dije a Kakashi el me dijo que la unica persona que podria hacer eso era Madara Uchiha!! y mientras luchaba con Sasuke el me revelo que Madara le dijo a Danzou que si el le servia el seria el Hokage, ademas de que Sasuke me revelo que su hermano Itachi Uchiha fue enga ado por Danzou y Madara para que asesinara a su clan y que en realidad Itachi fue siempre fiel a Konoha.

(Tsunade).Vaya y que paso con el resto de Hebi?

(Naruto).Despues de que mate a Yugo, un tal Suigetsu me dijo"realmente no tengo oportunidad te llevare ante Sasuke, oye tu luchaste contra Zabuza Momochi El Demonio escondido entre la Neblina no?" yo le dije que si pero que Zabuza murio por proteger el cuerpo y el honor de Haku, despues de que me enfrentara con Sasuke una tal Karin me dijo"venciste a Sasuke ahora que Sasuke regresara contigo a su aldea, no tengo ninguna necesidad de estar en Hebi" despues de que dijo eso se desvanecio en el aire.

(Kakashi).Naruto y dime algo sabes quienes quedan aun en Akatsuki?

(Naruto).Pues basandome en lo que Suigetsu me dijo y lo que hay en el libro de informacion de Akatsuki que me dio Kabuto, los integrantes que quedan son Kisame Hoshigaki el antiguo compa ero de Itachi,mmmmm un tal Zetsu y Madara.

(Kakashi y Tsunade).Pero Naruto, es muy peligroso Kisame es muy fuerte!!

Naruto(Serio).Por Kisame no tengo preocupacion!

(Todos).Por que no te preocupa?

Naruto(Sonriendo).Por que tengo a alguien para que se encargue de el!!!

(Todos).A que te refieres???

Naruto(Sonriendo).Y por lo que veo ya esta aqui!!!

De repente una mancha de agua se empieza a mover entonces aparece un joven de cabello blanco.

(Voz).Jefe!! estamos listos para ir por Samehada????

(Naruto).Si Suigetsu!!!

Despues de presentar a Suigetsu, Naruto les explico que cuando derroto a Sasuke, Suigetsu se acerco a el y le pregunto si el y sus compa eros tenian planeado atacar a Akatsuki, Naruto le dijo que el lo habia planeado pero que lo haria el solo, entonces Suigetsu le dijo que el lo ayudaria con tal de que cuando derrotaran a Kisame, Suigetsu pudiera quedarse con Samehada la espada de Kisame, Naruto le dijo que si.

(Tsunade).Muy bien Naruto, tienes permiso de dejar la aldea, pero por favor regresen sanos y salvos los estaremos esperando!

(Naruto y Suigetsu).Si!!

(Afuera de la oficina de Tsunade)

(Naruto).Suigetsu! ve a descansar saldremos ma ana temprano!!!

(Suigetsu).Pero Jefe!!

(Naruto).No me dijas Jefe llamame Naruto!!

(Suigetsu).Esta bien Naruto.

(Naruto).Nos veremos para cenar en Ichiraku entendido!!

(Suigetsu).Si Naruto!

Despues de que Suigetsu desapareciera Naruto les dijo a sus amigos que tenia cosas que hacer, que los veria en Ichiraku despues.

Naruto fue a su primera parada la academia ninja.

(Academia Ninja)

(Iruka).Oi que Naruto ya se levanto pero como hubo mucho trabajo aqui no pude irlo a ver!!

(Voz).Usted y el trabajo Iruka-sensei!! vamos por un ramen no!!! de veras!!!

(Iruka).Naruto!! como estas? oi que te despertaste esta ma ana!!

(Naruto).Si oiga Iruka-sensei tengo que hablar con usted.

Despues de que Naruto le contara todo y la decision que habia tomado Iruka le dijo.

(Iruka).Naruto estas seguro?? no debes subestimar el poder de Akatsuki! y menos de su lider!!

(Naruto).Lo se pero no tengo opcion, Akatsuki me empieza a mover rapido!! y si no hago algo para detenerlos sera demasiado tarde!!!

(Iruka).Esta bien Naruto te entiendo, solo cuidate por favor.

Despues de eso se dieron la mano y Naruto le dijo.

(Naruto).Oye Iruka-sensei has visto a Konohamaru??

(Iruka).Si lo vi en la monta a Hokage!

(Naruto).Bueno gracias Iruka-sensei!! adios!!

(Iruka).Adios Naruto!!

Iruka(Pensamiento).Naruto Uzumaki aun con ese dolor sigues adelante, no hay duda de que eres identico a tu padre.

(Monta a Hokage)

(Konohamaru).Naruto-neechan!! te demostrare que soy fuerte!! ahhhhhhh!!!!!!! Rasengan!!!!!!!!

(Voz).Vaya Konohamaru!! ya dominas el Rasengan!!!

(Konohamaru).Jefe!!! por fin ha despertado!!! mire esto!!

Konohamaru empezo a concentrar chakra despues lo convirtio en dos Rasengan.

(Konohamaru).Oodama Rasengan!!!

(Naruto).Vaya a si que ya puedes hacer el Oodama Rasengan!! que bien!!!

(Konohamaru).Naruto-neechan por favor ense ame el Fuuton Rasen Shuriken!!

(Naruto).Despues Konohamaru tengo algo que decirte!!

Despues de contarle todo a Konohamaru quien estaba muy triste por la partida de Naruto, le dijo.

Naruto(Sonriendo).El 7 Hokage es un cobarde??? un peque o bebe????

(Konohamaru).No!!! el 7 Hokage soy yo y yo sere como Naruto el 6 Hokage!!!

(Naruto).Muy bien!!! de veras!!! Konohamaru antes de irme te dire el 1 paso para que hagas el Fuuton Rasen Shuriken!

Naruto le dio el 1 paso y le dijo que le pediria a Kakashi que lo ayudara con los demas pasos.

(Naruto).Adios Konohamaru!!!

(Konohamaru).Adios Naruto-neechan

Naruto(Pensamiento).Ahora solo me falta una ultima parada.

(Campo de entrenamiento)

(Kakashi).Sensei tu hijo se ha vuelto muy fuerte justo como Jiraiya lo dijo!!

(Voz).Entonces el 4 Hokage es el padre de Naruto ehhh!!

Kakashi(Sorprendido).Ahh!! Sasuke de que hablas yo no dije tal cosa!!!

(Sasuke).Por favor Kakashi-sensei, no quiera enga arme, es obio que Naruto es su hijo!! el parecido es enorme y lo que mas lo delata es la historia de Naruto, justo en el momento en que Naruto se queda sin familia es cuando el 4 Hokage muere!!??

(Kakash) cuando lo sabes Sasuke??

(Sasuke).Cuando luche contra Naruto, logre ver a dos personas dentro de el y una de ellas era el 4 Hokage y la otra Naruto y gracias a mi Mangekyou Sharingan pude oir cuando el 4 le dijo a Naruto"vamos Naruto levantate tu puedes confio en ti hijo yo se que puedes lograrlo".

(Kakashi).Vaya!!

(Sasuke).Bueno Kakashi-sensei me voy!! oiga Sakura no esta por aqui verdad???

(Kakashi).No por que lo preguntas?

(Sasuke).Bueno es que.. (susurro en la oreja de Kakashi)tengo novia.

(Kakashi).Vaya Sasuke y quien es?

(Sasuke).Se llama Karin es mi compa era de el antiguo grupo que hize despues de que mate a Orochimaru.

Kakashi(Sonriendo).Muy bien!! bueno estonces ve!! si Sakura me pregunta por ti, mandare a Pakun para que te advierta!

Sasuke(Sonriendo).Gracias Kakashi-sensei.

Mientras tanto en otro sitio en la aldea.

(Cementerio de Konoha-Lapida de Jiraiya)

(Naruto).Sabio pervertido!! por fin traje de vuelta a Sasuke!! pero paso lo que lo que usted temia!!

Flashback.

Naruto(Molesto).Sabio pervertido!!!!! vamonos tenemos que seguir entrenando!!!

Jiraiya(Sonriendo).Espera Naruto!! no ves que estoy haciendo una investigacion jejejeje(cara de pervertido)

Naruto(Molesto apretando los pu os)Ahhhhh!!! si!!!! Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Jutsu Multi Clones de Sombras)!!!!!

(Narutos).Vendra con nosotros sabio pervertido!!!!

(Jiraiya).Tu crees poder vencerme a mi!!!! a el gran sabio sapo!!!(Mientras hace su danza)ahora veras!!!!!

(Narutos).Eso lo veremos!!!!! transformacion!!!

(Jiraiya).Que esta haciendo ese mocoso!!!

(Narutos).Harem no Jutsu (Justu Harem)!!!!! hola maestro Jiraiya no quiere venir a disvertirse con nosotras!!!!!(voz sexy)

(Jiraiya).Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!(sale volando por toda la sangre que le sale de la nariz)

Despues de eso Jiraiya mas tranquilo le dice a Naruto.

(Jiraiya).Naruto por que estas tan apresurado en que te entrene tenemos mucho tiempo!!!

(Naruto).Es que si no me hago fuerte jamas podre traer de regreso a Sasuke!!

(Jiraiya).Naruto dejame hacerte una pregunta??

(Naruto).Que pasa sabio pervertido?

(Jiraiya).Sabes que es lo que pasara despues de que traigas a Sasuke de regreso a la aldea?

Naruto(Serio).Si lo se!!! pero no me importa!! si ella es feliz yo soy feliz!!! de veras!!!(sonriendo)

espero que no te destrozes!!

Fin de Flashback.

Naruto(Llorando).Jiraiya como lo extra o maestro!!!! usted fue como un padre para mi usted fue una persona muy importante para mi!!!!

Lo que naruto no sabia es que estaba siendo observado por 2 personas, pero la de mayor importancia era una pelirosa que estaba destrozada despues de descubrir que Sasuke ya tenia novia y que la estaba besando, asi que decidio caminar sola en la aldea pero en esa tristeza se dio cuenta que algo le faltaba no recordaba que, pero sabia que algo le hacia falta, al llegar al cementerio oyo llantos muy fuertes y encontro a un sujeto vestido con un traje muy similar al del fallecido Sannin Jiraiya, asi es Naruto se habia puesto la ropa de su difunto maestro por que desde su muerte ya no habia ido a visitar su tumba, ella veia que aquella persona lloraba con mucha fuerza pero no se acerco ya que no habia reconocido a Naruto y de hecho aun no lo recordaba fue entonces cuando....

(Naruto).Jiraiya usted fue el que entreno a mi padre, pero tambien a mi y apesar de que yo tengo un padre, para mi usted fue un padre y alguien a quien yo le tenia mucho afecto!!

(Voz).No dudo que el alla sentido lo mismo por ti Naruto!!!

Naruto(Sorprendido).Kakashi-sensei!!!!!! desde hace cuanto esta aqui???

(Kakashi).No hay de que avergonzarse, despues de todo Jiraiya se sentia feliz ya que tu eres muy parecido a tu padre, el entrenarte le recordo viejos tiempos al igual que a mi.

Naruto(Sonriendo).Gracias Kakashi-sensei!

(Kakashi).Naruto!! Tsunade te mando a llamar!! tenemos algo que decirte!!

(Naruto).Esta bien Kakashi-sensei!!!

Mientras ellos se iban, Sakura se acercaba a la tumba de Jiraiya donde vio algo que la dejo sorprendida, era la ropa del Sannin(Naruto se la habia quitado y habia dejado una flor encima de este), mientras tanto con Naruto y Kakashi.

(Oficina de Tsunade)

(Naruto).Que pasa abuela Tsunade?

(Tsunade).Veo que ya estas mejor chico, bueno vamos al grano!! toma!!!

Tsunade le lanza un pergamino a Naruto.

(Naruto).Que es esto?? de quien es este pergamino???

(Tsunade).Es de Jiraiya!! me lo dio antes de que fuera a su mision a la aldea de la lluvia!!

Naruto(Serio).Ya veo, y que contiene?

(Tsunade y Kakashi).No lo sabemos, pero Jiraiya dijo que fue escrito por el 4 y que te lo entregaramos despues de que trajeras a Sasuke de regreso a la aldea.

(Naruto).Que fue escrito por mi padre???

(Tsunade y Kakashi).Si!!! bueno abrelo!!! segun lo que dijo Jiraiya solo puedes abrirlo con el legado de tu padre, pero a decir verdad no sabemos de que esta hablando.

(Naruto).Yo tampoco tengo la minima idea de a que se refiere con el legado de mi padre, mmmmm espera!!!

Flashback.

(Jiraiya=.Naruto has ganado la apuesta con tsunade y lo mas importante has dominado el legado del 4 el Rasengan.

Segundo Flashback.

(Jiraiya).Naruto si en verdad quieres volverte un gran Shinobi debes llevar a un nivel mas alto el legado del 4 en pocas palabras hacer un tu propia version del Rasengan.

Fin de Flashback

(Naruto).Lo tengo ya se a que se refiere!!!!! mmmmmmmm, Rasengan!!!!!!

Despues de estrellarlo contra el pergamino este se abrio y Naruto empezo a leer lo que decia.

Pergamino:

Para:Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki

De:Minato Namikaze-Yondaime(Cuarto Hokage)

Naruto hijo mio si estas leyendo esto es por que seguramente Jiraiya-sensei ha muerto, bueno por donde empezar, bien 1 antes que nada pedirte disculpas por haber encerrado al Kyubi en tu cuerpo pero en esos momentos fue la unica alternativa para salvarte a ti y a la aldea, este es uno de los tantos pergaminos que yo dejare despues de mi muerte, los de mas los tendra Sarutobi, aunque algo me dice que el pobre 3 sera vencido por algun enemigo del pasado asi que si conosco bien a los ancianos, le pediran a Jiraiya que se convierta en el 5 hokage pero seguramente el les dira que la indicada para el puesto es Tsunade, bueno entrando a lo importante en este pergamino te dejo algo muy valioso para mi, mi tecnica mas poderosa por la cual me llamaban"El rayo Amarillo de Konoha" el Hiraishin no Jutsu(Jutsu de Teletransportacion) con esa tecnica podras enfrentarte a cualquier enemigo, bueno con esto me despido hijo mio y espero que logres cumplir tus sue os.

Att:Minato Namikaze

Al terminar de leer la carta todos estaban sorprendidos, el 4 le habia dejado a Naruto su tecnica mas poderosa, despues de ver los pasos para lograr realizar la tecnica, Kakashi se retiro junto con Naruto ya que habian quedado de verse con los demas para cenar en Ichiraku.

(Ichiraku)

Todos estaban reunidos exepto Sakura, fue ahi donde Naruto se acerco a Sasuke y le dijo.

(Naruto).Sasuke necesito que me dejes hablar un momento con tu novia.

Sasuke(Enfadado).Que!!!! que es lo quieres!!! alejate de ella!!!

(Naruto).Calma Sasuke no es lo que piensas, es que necesito su ayuda, necesito que me ayude a encontrar el chakra de alguien!  
(Sasuke).Esta bien!! pero si es otra cosa te juro que te asesino!!!!!!

Naruto le decia a Karin que necesitaba encontrar el chakra de un antiguo miembro de Akatsuki, ella le pregunto quien y Naruto le dijo que se trataba de Konan la antigua compa era del fallecido Pain, el le dijo que solo necesitaba su ayuda para encontrarla y que encuanto la encontraran ella podia regresar a la aldea, ella acepto, despues de eso Naruto y los demas siguieron bromeando y charlando, hasta que se empezo a hacer tarde y todos se disponian a irse.

(Todos).Hasta pronto Naruto te deseamos mucha suerte en tu mision!!!!

Naruto se fue rapidamente a su casa con Suigetsu.

Mientras tanto en cierto lugar donde hace a os una pelirosa le habia revelado sus sentimientos al menor de los uchiha, para que este no se fuera de la aldea, Sakura lloraba pero no era por Sasuke era por alguien mas, pero ella no recordaba por quien, hasta que en el momento en que volvio a recordar aquel dia en que Sasuke abandono la aldea, su recuerdo de ella llorando pero alguien que le decia "No te preocupes Sakura-chan yo traere a Sasuke de regreso de veras!!!" en ese momento Sakura recordo todos los momentos en que cuando ella estaba triste cierta persona siempre la apoyaba y la alegraba.

(Sakura).Por que me siento tan vacia!!!?? que es lo que me hace falta!!??? no es Sasuke!!! entonces quien!????

Derrepente ella sale de sus pensamientos para ver donde se encontraba, estaba en la academia ninja.

(Sakura).La academia donde conoci a Sasuke, que dolor!!!!

Entonces fijo su mirada en un columpio uno que ella recordaba, donde un peque o ni o rubio siempre estaba llorando solo, donde un rubio cabeza hueca lloraba, fue ahi donde recordo algo, algo que la dejo impactada.

Recuerdo.

Por favor traelo de regreso!!!!!! Voz:Lo traere lo prometo de veras!!!!! Kakashi:El dio todo para traerlo de vuelta y tu solo le reprochas que no lo logro? Sai:Sasuke le causa un gran dolor, pero creo que tu tambien! Yamato;El se arriesga para darte tu felicidad, dime Sakura, lo amas?

Fin de Recuerdo.

Sakura(Sorprendida).Si!!! lo amo!!!! te amo!!!! Naruto!!!!!!!

(Sakura volviendo a la realidad).Naruto!!! no puede ser!!! Naruto!!!!!

Recuerdos de culpa.

(Sakura).Sasuke espera!!!!.....quitate estorbo!!! (Naruto).lo siento.

(Sakura).Donde esta Sasuke esta herido? (Kakashi(.El esta bien pero Naru(pausado por Sakura) (Sakura).Resiste Sasuke yo te curare.

(Enfermera).Sakura necesito que entregues un paquete a la habitacion 17 (Sakura).Si (Sakura entra a la habitacion en donde se encuentra Naruto) (Pensamiento de Sakura).Odio hacer esto ademas quien es esta persona? por lo que parece nadie le tiene afecto no he visto que lo visiten, debe ser un perdedor!!

(Naruto empieza a hablar dormido)(Naruto).Sakura-chan te(detenido por un golpe de Sakura)

(Sakura).Quien te crees perdedor!!! alejate de mi!!!(Sakura al salir ve a Kakashi y le pregunta) (Sakura).Que hace aqui Kakashi-sensei?

(Kakashi).Nada importante!! y tu?

(Sakura).Pues me encargaron dejar un paquete en esta habitacion pero el paciente empezo a hablar dormido y me trato de besar! que asco!! Sasuke es el unico en mi corazon!!! es lo que mas me importa no hay nada ni nadie y ademas ese perdedor no esta ni al nivel de Sasuke.(derrepente Kakashi cambia de actitud)

(Kakashi).Un perdedor!!! sabes que Sakura retirate!!!! ademas parece que tienes prisa en ver a tu querido Sasuke!!!

(Sakura Sorprendida por la reaccion de Kakashi).Pero Kakashi-sensei?  
(Kakashi).Largo y te advierto algo si vuelves a decir que la persona de esta habitacion es un perdedor, te juro que te enviare de vuelta a la academia!! largo!!! fuera!!!.

Fin de Recuerdos de Culpa.

Para cuando Sakura termino de recordar todo eso ya era de dia, ella se sentia muy mal ya que se dio cuenta que volvio a tratar a Naruto como lo hacia antes asi que decidio ir a su casa a disculparse pero entonces....

(Sakura).Espero que pueda perdonarme!

Al dar la vuelta en la calle de la casa de Naruto Sakura vio a 3 personas que se venian acercando.

(Suigetsu).Naruto!!! apresurate tu me prometiste que Samehada sera mia encuanto derrotemos a Kisame!!!!

(Karin).Callate!!! no ves que aun viene cansado!!!! perdona Naruto, Suigetsu es muy impertinente!!!

(Naruto).No hay problema Karin!!! de veras!!!!

(Suigetsu).Oye Naruto que es eso??

Suigetsu se alaba una bolsa muy grande que Naruto cargaba en su espalda encima de sus pergaminos de ermita o.

Naruto(Sonriendo).Esto??? ahhh pues es mi dotacion de ramen que Ichiraku y Ayame me regalaron!!!

(Suigetsu y Karin).Vaya en verdad te gusta mucho el ramen verdad!!!!

Naruto(Sonriendo).Si pero no piensen que es solo para mi!! es para nosotros 3!! de veras!!!!

Derrepente una voz se oyo.

(Voz).Hola Naruto!! perdona puedo hablar contigo!!!??

Naruto volteo a ver de quien se trataba, pero el al oir la voz sabia muy bien de quien se trataba.

Naruto(Serio).Hola Sakura.

(Pensamiento de Sakura).Que le sucede? por que no me dijo Sakura-chan?

(Sakura).Y a donde te diriges Naruto?

Naruto(Serio).Voy en una mision.

(Sakura).Pero cuando vuelves?

Naruto(Serio y Molesto).Eso no es de tu importancia!!!! ahora apartate tenemos prisa!!!!

Sakura(Triste y Llorando).Naruto por que me hablas de esa manera!!!

Naruto(Molesto).Por que crees tu!!!!!!!!!!? o ya se!!!! tal vez por que nisiquiera me agradesiste traerte a su Sasuke?? o sera que para ti soy un perdedor y no estoy al nivel de Sasuke?

Sakura(Llorando).Naruto!! espera!!! no fue mi intencion!! yo no quize hacerte da o!!! perdoname!!!!

Naruto(Serio).Sabes algo Sakura, te perdono ya que para mi guardar rencor hacia alguien tan insignificante como tu no me trairia nada, para mi tu no eres mas que una kunoichi de la aldea y nada mas!!! la proxima vez que me veas sera en mi funeral o en mi ceremonia de nombramiento como el 6 Hokage!!! adios!!! y espero no volverte a ver!!!! vamonos amigos!!!

Despues de eso Naruto y compa ia desaparecieron y dejaron a una Sakura destrozada por las palabras de Naruto, pero muy dentro de su ser ella sabia algo, no importa cuanto tardara o como lo lograria ella recuperaria el amor de Naruto. 


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

Un nuevo comienzo.

Naruto y compa(ñ)ia ya habian salido de la aldea desde hace mucho, pero Naruto aun seguia pensando si realmente hizo lo correcto al hablarle asi a Sakura, claro ella habia olvidado por completo su existencia, pero el sabia muy bien que Sakura amaba a Sasuke, pero derrepente una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Voz:Taichoo!!!

Naruto(Saliendo de sus pensamientos):Ehhhh!!! que pasa!!!

Voz:Jejeje!!!! le decia que ya no falta mucho para llegar al proximo pueblo!!! no quiere nada de comer???

Naruto:No estoy bien asi Karin!!! oye y Suigetsu?????

Karin:El tonto de Suigetsu se adelanto es que se le termino su agua!! que el tonto no le comento que tiene que estar tomando agua siempre???

Naruto:No jamas me lo comento(riendo) muy bien!! entonces paremos a descansar en lo que vuelve!! necesito relajarme un poco!!

Karin:Esta bien! lo que usted dija Taichoo!!!

Naruto:Karin por favor no me llames Taichoo, dime Naruto!!

Karin:Esta bien Naruto!!

Naruto le dijo a Karin que iria a despejar su mente, mientras tanto Karin se disponia a comer, pero mientras comia se ensucio con un poco de la

comida, asi que decidio ir al rio a limpiarse la mancha, entonces mientras se acercaba en el rio empezo a sentir un chackra muy poderoso y a la vez

con un aroma delicioso, de hecho Karin pensaba que era mas delicioso que el chackra de Sasuke, al buscar al dueño de este chackra alcanzo a ver

una gran esfera de chackra la cual empezo a tomar forma de shuriken, asi es era el Fuuton Rasen Shuriken.

Naruto:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Fuuton Rasen Shuriken!!!

Naruto estaba usando esa tecnica contra uno de sus propios clones pero el clon rapidamente utilizo otra tecnica con la cual contraataco a Naruto.

Naruto Clon:Cho Oodama Rasengan!!!!!!!

Despues de que ambas tecnicas chocaran Naruto activo el modo Sennin y utilizo una tecnica jamas vista por nadie.

Naruto:Fuuton Asha Cho Chackra Oodama Rasengan!!!!!!!!!!!

Esta tecnica era inmensa y tan solo con el contacto con el clon este desaparecio, despues de que la tecnica acabara con el clon, Naruto desactivo el modo Sennin y se dispuso a tomar un baño en el rio, mientras tanto Karin observaba a Naruto desde lejos.

Karin(Pensamiento):Vaya este chico es sorprendente ahora veo por que fue capaz de derrotar a Sasuke.

Pero en ese momento sintio como una gran cantidad de chackra salia de Naruto, entonces al dirigir su mirada a Naruto se percato que estaba

leyendo un pergamino de repente vio como en un kunai puso un papel y escribio algo y como lo lanzo en la punta de un arbol, luego empezo a sentir

como Naruto empezaba a concentrar el chackra, entonces justo en el momento en que Naruto expulso ese chackra vio como desaparecio de un

momento a otro y al buscar a donde estaba lo encontro a solo 4 ramas de donde habia lanzado el kunai pero en ese momento vio que Naruto dirigio

su mirada hacia donde ella se encontraba, nuevamente lanzo un kunai pero ahora en el lugar donde se encontraba Karin y nuevamente desaparecio

y reaparecio rapidamente a tan solo unos escasos pasos de Karin.

Naruto:ahh aaaahh(cansancio) ahh aaah aahh no lo logre es m u yy di fi cil (cae al suelo inconsiente)

Karin:Naruto!!!!!!!!!!!(corre para ver que le habia pasado a Naruto)

En ese momento Suigetsu aparece.

Suigetsu:Ya regrese!!(sonrisa estilo Naruto) oye que le paso a Naruto?(pregunta despreocupado)

Karin:Suigetsu ayudame tenemos que llevar a Naruto al hospital del pueblo mas cercano!

Suigetsu:Oye oye eso aun esta muy lejos de aqui!(quejandose)

Naruto:No se p re ocupen, yo me en car go de e so.

En ese momento Naruto se muerde y se saca sangre y hace un jutsu.

Naruto:Ku chi yo se no ju t su(Justu de invocacion).

Despues de que terminara el jutsu aparece Gamakichi.

Gamakichi:Ahora que quieres Naruto???? ehhhhh????(ve a Naruto inconsiente), espera Naruto aguanta.

Karin y Suigetsu se dispusieron a subir a Naruto en la rana para que lo llevara al pueblo mientras ellos se quedaban para levantar las cosas, al llegar

a la enfermeria Gamakichi se quedo fuera pero les pidio de favor a las enfermeras que le informaran cuando Naruto estuviera fuera de peligro.

Gamakichi(Pensamiento):Pobre Naruto, pero lo importante es avisar en Konoha.

Despues de decir eso desaparecio, mientras tanto en un lugar mucho mas lejano.

Voz:Vaya asi que esta es la aldea de Konoha, ahora veamos mmmmm

Jounin de Konoha:Disculpe señorita necesita ayuda???

Voz:Si! usted sabe donde puedo encontrar a Naruto Uzumaki?

Jounin:No lo se, pero si va con la Hokage ella de seguro debe saber!

Voz:Bueno muchas gracias!

Jounin:De nada señorita.

Despues de preguntar al Jounin donde se encontraba la oficina del Hokage, mientras caminaba vio a 2 jovenes a los cuales habia conocido, cuando

fueron enviados a protegerla.

Voz:Neji!! Lee!!!!

Neji:mmmm??

Lee:ehh??

Voz:Que ya no se acuerdan de mi??

Neji y Lee:mmmmmm(pensando)

Neji y Lee:ahhhh si!! que tal Shion-sama!!

Shion:Vaya crei que jamas se acordarian(riendo).

Neji:Que la trae a la aldea de Konoha??

Lee:No me dija que hay otro demonio amenazando el mundo???

Shion:No de hecho vengo a buscar a alguien que me hizo una promesa(riendo)!

Lee y Neji:ehhhhhh???(cara de terror al darse cuenta de lo que habla)

Shion:Y por cierto saben donde encuentro a Naruto??

Neji:Shion-sama en verdad a venido a ver a Naruto para eso??

Lee:Pero Shion-sama usted aun esta muy joven para tener un hijo y Naruto igual!

Shion:Pero que dicen no he venido a eso???

Lee y Neji:ammm vaya(tranquilidad)

Shion:He venido para decirle que lo amo!!! y que quiero casarme con el!!!!

Lee y Neji:Que??????????(sorprendidos)

chicos adios!!(riendo)

Lee y ! no puede ser!(aun con espanto)

En ese momento Ten ten llega y los ve y les pregunta.

Ten ten:Que les pasa muchachos??

Lee y Neji:Pobre!!! Naruto!!(con cara de terror)

Ten ten:Que le sucedio a Naruto??

Lee y !!!(llorando pero no de tristesa sino de horror al pensar que Naruto se case)

Lee y Neji:Pobre de nuestro amigo!!! ya no volvera a ser el mismo!!!(gritando mientras caminan y aun llorando)

Mientras tanto en el despacho de Tsunade.

Tsunade:Que acabas de decir???

Gamakichi:Que Naruto esta en un hospital(escondido por la reaccion de Tsunade)

Tsunade:Shizune!!!!!!!!!!!

Shizune:Que sucede Tsunade-sama???

Tsunade:Te dejo a cargo de todo tengo que salir!!!

Shizune:Pero Tsunade-sama???

Tsunade:Ningun pero Shizune!! es una orden!!!

Shizune:Hai!!!

Tsunade:Vamos Gamakichi!!!

Gamakichi:Hai!!!

Mientras tanto en el hospital de Konoha.

Alli se encontraba una pelirosa viendo al cielo azul.

Sakura:Como es que pude haber sido tan tonta?? por dios como pude tratarlo asi nuevamente??? el casi muere para darme mi felicidad a costa de la suya!!

Pero derepente unas voces la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Voz:Ya oyeron??

Voz2:Que??

Voz:Alguien llego a la aldea hoy y que creen??

Voz3:Ya dinos!!

Voz:Al parecer alguien quiere al shinobi mas fuerte de la aldea para marido!!

Voz2:Pero que no esta en mision??

Voz3:Si eso es cierto!!!

Voz:Y eso que? por lo que oi la chica lo ama mucho y va esperar que regrese!!! aunque por lo que oi se supone que su mision tenia que ver con Akatsuki!

Entonces alguien interrumpio la charla de las 3 enfermeras.

Sakura:Que has dicho???

Enfermeras:Que te sucede Sakura???

Sakura:Naruto!!! Naruto!!! es a quien quieren de marido?????

Enfermeras:Pues claro!! acaso conoces a alguien mas fuerte???

Sakura:Donde esta???? donde esta esa chica???(tomando a una de las enfermeras del cuello)

Enfermera:Esta con la Hokage.

Sakura:Debo apresurarme!!!!

Despues de decir eso salio corriendo lo mas rapido hacia la oficina de Tsunade.

Mientras tanto muy lejos de alli.

Karin:Por fin llegamos

Suigetsu:Si ahora donde esta la rana que se llevo a Naruto???

Voz:No se preocupen por Naruto el ya esta mejor!!

Karin y Suigetsu:mmmm???

Tsunade:Acabo de curarlo!

Karin y Suigetsu:Es la Hokage!!

Tsunade:En cuanto Naruto despierte me lo llevare a Konoha!!

Karin y Suigetsu:Pero...

Tsunade:No se preocupen el volvera pero es que me doy cuenta que en caso de que alguno de los 3 salga herido, no hay un shinobi medico en su equipo y tendrian que esperar hasta llegar a algun pueblo, por eso voy a asignar a un shinobi medico para que los acompañe en su mision.

En ese momento oyeron algo muy familiar.

Voz:Noooooooooooooo!!!!! ayudenme!!!!!!!!!!

Todos corrieron al lugar de donde venia el grito y fue ahi cuando encontraron a Naruto huyendo de una enfermera que lo venia siguiendo diciendole"Tu eres del que todo mundo habla en el pais del fuego, ven no quieres ser mi novio?", en ese momento todos tenian una gota de sudor en la cara(estilo anime).

Tsunade:Naruto ya deja de jugar y ven aqui!!!!

Naruto:Abuela Tsunade que hace aqui???? ahmm(ahorcado por un abrazo)

Enfermera:Me encantan los hombres que se hacen los dificiles(decia mientras le guiñaba un ojo)

Naruto(ahorcado):A bue la T s un a de a yu de me.

Tsunade:Esta bien te ayudare, oye chica alguna vez has oido del mejor de los jutsus de Naruto?

Enfermera:Que?? cual es??

Tsunade:Pues preguntale a Naruto el y su aprendiz Konohamaru siempre se enfrentan con ese jutsu para ver quien es el mejor, no es asi Naruto (guiñandole el ojo)

Naruto:ahhh(captando el mensaje de Tsunade) si es cierto.

Tsunade:Suigetsu tu y Karin tapense los ojos(susurraba).

Karin y Suigetsu:Ehhh?

Tsunade:Haganlo(susurro)

Naruto:Ahora te mostrare mi mejor jutsu!!! Tajuu kage Bunshin no Justu!!!

Enfermera:Imprecionante!!

Narutos:Ahora veras la mejor parte de mi jutsu!!! transformacion!!!!

Lamentablemente cuando Karin y Suigetsu se disponian a cerrar su ojos una enfermera se callo y provoco que muchos utencilios cayeran encima de ellos lo cual causo que abrieran los ojos.

Narutos:Orioke no Jutsu!!!(Sexy Jutsu)

Karin:ahhhh(cara de terror y con los ojos en blanco)

Suigetsu:ohhhhh(cara de pervertido, saliendole sangre de la nariz y saliva de la boca)

Enfermera:oh vaya miles de mujeres desnudas(se cae desmayada por la impresion)

Tsunade:Que facil fue jajaja!! ehhhh?(voltea a ver a Karin que aun no salia de la impresion y a Suigetsu embobado)oigan ustedes les dije que cerraran los ojos!!!!

Karin:Lo siento!!!(se tapa los ojos)

Suigetsu:que??(aun embobado)

Tsunade:Oye ayuda a tu compañero!!

Karin:Suigetsu despierta!!!!

Suigetsu:ahh y de cerca estan mas bellas(embobado sin darse cuenta que tiene a Karin enfrente)

Karin:Ya despierta!!!!!

Suigetsu:veamos si estan bien dotadas, mmmmmm!!!(aun embobado)

En ese momento Suigetsu empezaba a masajear algo y ese algo eran nada menos que los senos de cierta persona que tenia adelante.

Karin:Suigetsu!!!!!!!(le lanza un puñetazo estilo Sakura)maldito pervertido!!!!!

Suigetsu:ahhh que sucedio???(saliendo de su mundo)

Tsunade:Vaya Suigetsu tienes agallas para haber hecho algo asi!! jejejeje!!!

Suigetsu:Que??? que hize??

Voz:Y para colmo ni siquiera lo recuerdas maldito pervertido!!!!(apretando los puños)

Suigetsu:Oh oh(dandose cuenta de lo que habia hecho)no Karin!!! espera!!!! no fue mi inten....(pausado por un puñetazo de Karin)

Tsunade:Naruto ya termina tu jutsu!!!

Narutos:De acuerdo!!

Naruto:Ahora si, que haces aqui abuela???

Tsunade:Te lo dire cuando llegemos, ahora vamos!

Naruto:A donde??

Tsunade:A Konoha por supuesto.

Naruto:Pero Suigetsu y Karin???

Tsunade:Ellos van a estar muy ocupados jejejeje!!!

A lo lejos se ve a un Suigetsu aterrado y huyendo de una Karin enfadada.

Naruto:Esta bien vamos! pero tengo una idea!!

Tsunade:Que idea??

Naruto:Toma este kunai, ahora si Ero-sennin tenia razon entonces tu debes tener una punteria muy exacta no??

Tsunade:Pues si pero no se que tratas de decir?

Naruto:Ero-sennin me mostro una tecnica con la cual puedo ver desde aqui a lugares muy lejanos siempre y cuando haya alguien con un sello de chackra en ese lugar, por eso antes de irme deje un sello en mi casa abajo de mi almohada, ahora lo que vas a hacer abuela, es lanzar este kunai justo en la montaña Hokage.

Tsunade:Pero yo jamas podria lanzarlo tan lejos?

Naruto:Por eso yo te voy a ayudar.

Naruto empieza a formar un Rasengan el cual estabiliza en la mano de Tsunade y luego mientras Tsunade lanza el kunai, Naruto expulsa el Rasengan para que el kunai tenga la fuerza suficiente para llegar hasta Konoha, el kunai en su camino parte todo piedras, montañas, arboles todo a su paso es cortado hasta que por fin llega al monte Hokage.

Naruto:Muy bien llego justo en el lugar indicado.

Tsunade:Y ahora que??

Naruto:Pues voy a hacer una prueba a mayor escala para mi nuevo jutsu, pero te advierto algo si tengo exito llevame inmediatamente al hospital.

Tsunade:De que hablas??

Naruto:mmmmmm(concentrando chackra)Hiraishin no Jutsu!!!!!

Dicho esto desaparecio junto con Tsunade.

Mientras tanto en Konoha.

Sakura:Tsunade-sama!!!!(entra gritando al despacho)

Shizune:Sakura que sucede???

Sakura(enfadada):Donde esta la chica que quiere que Naruto se case con el???

Shion:Pues detras de ti!!

Sakura:Shion????

Shion:Asi es Sakura!! he venido por Naruto ademas si no se casa conmigo jamas va a poder cumplir su promesa!!

Sakura:Estas mal si crees que Naruto te va a aceptar!!

Shion:Lo hara ya que yo si lo valorare, no como otra persona que conosco!!(tono burlon)

Sakura:A que te refieres??

Shion:Tengo un agente entre los ninjas de Konoha que me ha puesto al tanto de todo lo que ha pasado.

Justo en el momento en que Shion y Sakura se disponian a entablar un combate, un rayo salio de la nada del cual 2 personas aparecieron.

Shizune:Tsunade-sama!! Naruto-kun!!!

Sakura y Shion:Naruto!!!!

Tsunade(se levanta sorprendida al ver donde se encontraban):Naruto no me dijas que ese jutsu fue el Hiraishin no Jutsu?

Naruto:Si y por lo que veo aun no lo perfecciono aunque ahora no me agote como hace un momento, lo unico malo es que nunca llego al lugar donde se encuentra el sello!!(decia quejandose)

Shizune:Tsunade-sama ese jutsu no es de Yondaime-sama??

Tsunade:Calma Shizune Naruto ya sabe que Minato Namikaze es su padre!!(decia sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Sakura y Shion)

Shizune:Tsunade-sama!(le decia en tono para que volteara a ver)

Tsunade:Pero pues realmente me has dejado imprecionado Naruto ese jutsu le costo mucho a tu padre por ese jutsu el fue conocido como el Rayo

amarillo de Konoha!!!

Naruto:Si lo se.....(pausado al darse cuenta de la presencia de 2 personas)

Tsunade:Pues si, tu padre jamas hubiese llegado a usar esa tecnica a una distancia tan larga!!

Naruto y Shizune:Tsunade(hacian señas para que volteara a ver)

Tsunade:Que les pasa a ustedes 2?? ammmhh(voltea a ver para darse cuenta de su error)ohh vaya con que era eso!...(caminaba hacia su escritorio y al llegar pasaron unos segundos y dijo)......Naruto chico si fuera tu me iria lo mas rapido a ocultar!

Naruto:No tiene que repertirlo!! adios Shizune!!

Dicho esto Naruto desaparecio, en cuestion de segundos Sakura se lanzo en busqueda de Naruto, mientras Shion al no tener habilidades ninja solo

se limito a quedarse en la oficina de Tsunade.

La caza de Naruto por parte de Sakura empezo.

Naruto:Rayos a donde me dirigo??? donde puedo esconderme ya se!!! ire al lugar donde ninguna mujer me buscaria el lugar favorito de Kakashi-sensei!!!

Mientras tanto Sakura pensaba donde buscar a Naruto.

Sakura:El sabe que yo se muy bien donde buscarlo, asi que supongo que buscara algun lugar a donde yo jamas me atreveria a ir, mmmm ya se!!!

Mientras tanto en una libreria para adultos en Konoha.

Dueño de la libreria:Kakashi-san vino por su nuevo tomo de Vida de un casanova??

Kakashi en realidad Naruto:No solo vine a ver que otras historias no he leido.

Voz;Vaya vaya que tal Kakashi-san

Kakashi:Hola Gai!! que haces aqui no sabia que tenias esta clase de gustos?

Gai:Pues estaba buscando a mi eterno rival para competir!! jajaja!!(risa con dientes brillantes)

Kakashi:Ahora no tengo tiempo!! adios!!

Gai:Alto ahi tu no eres Kakashi el jamas negaria un duelo conmigo!! quien eres??

Kakashi:Esta bien soy yo!!.

Fush(nube de humo)

Naruto:Necesito ayuda es que me estoy escondiendo de alguien, por favor Gai-senpai ayudeme!!

Derrepente de la tienda sale Kakashi.

Kakashi:Gai??? que no estabas en una mision???

Gai:Kakashi-sensei no ve que esta arruinando mi plan!!(voz femenina)

Naruto:Ohhh no!! adios Kakashi-sensei!!!

Dicho esto Naruto desaparecio.

Gai:Rayos!!!

Fush(nube de humo)

Sakura:Naruto regresa!!!!

Bueno con esto termino el Cap 2 se que fue muy corto y de hecho el cap 3 tambien lo sera pero les prometo que el cap 4 va star muy emocionante porfa dejen reviews!!!

**Prox Cap:La caceria de Naruto.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3

La cacería de Naruto.

Naruto corría a toda velocidad por las calles de la aldea, mientras no muy lejos de él una pelirosa lo seguía rápidamente.

Naruto!

Eran las palabras que gritaba la chica, mientras perseguía al joven o mejor dicho cazaba al rubio. Por otra parte Naruto simplemente traba de huir y no se había percatado que no miraba hacia adelante lo cual causo que este se estrellara contra una puerta.

¡Plam!

Fue lo único que se logro oír, además de como unas cosas caían dentro del lugar donde Naruto se había estampado.

Naruto...estas bien?- Comentaba una rubia de ojos azules, que miraba con confusión al joven.

Ahhhh? Iiiiiiiiiinnnoo? eeeeerrrreesss tttttuu? -Naruto no podía articular bien sus palabras debido al choque que se había dado contra la puerta de la Florería de los Yamanaka.

Naruto! -Fue un grito tan potente que se oía a lo lejos y a la vez acercándose, el cual causo que el rubio volviera en sí.

Ino, por favor por lo que más quieras, hazme un gran un enorme favor! -Naruto al estar tan temeroso, simplemente tomo las manos de la chica, mientras le decía su gran petición, lo cual provoco un ligero sonrojo en Ino, la cual para terminar con ese momento le contesto.

Okay lo hare Naruto, pero me puedes hacer tu un favor?-

Si lo que sea, lo hare-

Podrías soltarme las manos...si no lo haces no puedo ayudarte-

Ehhh? -Naruto al bajar su mirada noto que efectivamente tenia ambas manos de Ino agarradas y aun peor él estaba hincado, cualquiera que hubiese pasado y los hubiese visto dirían que el rubio le estaba haciendo una proposición.

Lo siento mucho, no me di cuenta...perdóname -Naruto solo había articulado esas pocas palabras, pensando en que en cualquier momento Ino lo golpearía o simplemente lo asesinaría. Momento el cual jamás ocurrió.

Vamos entra adentro podremos hablar más tranquilamente y así podrás decirme que favor necesitas- Ino solo se había soltado de las manos y llamaba a un Naruto completamente confundido.

Es...ta bien-

Justo en el momento en que Naruto entraba a la Florería, una Sakura bastante cansada aparecía detrás, pero al mirar a todos lados no logro ver como Naruto entraba a la florería.

Donde estas? Rayos ahora en donde se metió? mi plan...mi bello plan arruinado por Kakashi-sensei-

Sakura seguía mirando a todas partes y al ver que estaba cerca de casa de Ino se dispuso a entrar a verla.

Mientras tanto dentro de la florería:

Naruto...que es lo que necesitas...que favor me querías pedir?- Preguntaba Ino, mientras Naruto trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Bueno es que la verdad estoy huyendo de una persona, pero ya me canse, y necesito descansar-Naruto realmente se veía fatigado, lo cual Ino empezaba a notar.

Y de quien te estás escondiendo?- Pregunto Ino con una mirada bastante curiosa.

Bueno..-

Naruto no logro terminar de decir lo que iba a decir cuando oyó una voz, el sabía perfectamente de quien era, pero esta ocasión no se oía que lo buscara a él, sino mas bien mas que buscar, solo sonaba como un saludo, el cual iba dirigido a la rubia que tenía enfrente de el.

Ino! estas ahí?- Gritaba la pelirosada.

Sakura?- Comentaba la rubia, al oír como su amiga la llamaba.

Oye Naru...- Ino ya no logro decir nada, ya que Naruto había desaparecido, lo cual más que molestar a Ino, la confundió.

Ino, como estas, como han estado las cosas aquí en la florería?-Preguntaba Sakura mientras cerraba la puerta del negocio.

Pues, más o menos Sakura, oye por cierto no viste a Na...-Ino no logro terminar su frase ya que sintio como algo la estaba tocando por debajo del mostrador.

Dicha cosa era más bien alguien.

Decías algo Ino?- Preguntaba Sakura la cual aun seguía buscando a Naruto y viendo hacia afuera de la tienda por si acaso lo veía pasar.

Ehhh...no nada- Ino veía a la persona debajo de ella que le hacía señas de Shhh!, lo cual ella entendió, pero no entendía bien el por qué.

Bueno Ino...luego te veo- Sakura ya recuperada salió nuevamente en su cacería del joven rubio ojiazul, mas hiperactivo de todo Konoha.

Mientras tanto Ino empezaba su interrogatorio a Naruto.

Y bien...?-Ino solo digo esas palabras las cuales Naruto no sabía que debía decir.

Y bien que?- Naruto solo pudo responder eso.

Mira Naruto entiendo que no quieras ver a Sakura, por lo que te hizo, pero como para huir de ella? no veo la razón- Ino seguía algo confuso y quería respuestas.

No es por eso, es algo complicado- Naruto solo digo eso mientras le daba la espalda a la chica.

Complicado...a que te refieres?-De un momento a otro Ino empezó a sentir una curiosidad enorme, la cual solo le decía dentro de sí misma "¿Entonces si no fue por eso porque habrá sido,? Ahhh rayos tengo mucha curiosidad"

Pues bueno es que Sakura oyó algo y seguramente quiere preguntarme que fue todo eso que oyó- Naruto simplemente pudo decir eso y mejor decidió pensar un poco en lo que debía hacer "Okay no puedo decirle a Ino, que estoy huyendo de Sakura porque ella oyó que soy hijo del 4° Hokage, no como se me ocurre! solo me metería en más problemas"

Que dijiste?-Ino solo podía poner una cara de sorpresa y más aun de una curiosidad aun mayor.

Ehh?- Naruto no sabía de que hablaba Ino.

Crees que no oí lo que dijiste...hijo del cuarto..- Ino había dicho esto con una mirada un tanto, mmm como decirlo curiosa pero a la vez como niña inocente.

Naruto entro en razón y se dio cuenta que su pequeño pensamiento jamás fue eso, sino un susurro involuntario.

Jajajajaja enserio pensaste que eso era verdad...-Naruto solo se limitaba a reír y tratar de cubrir su error.

Eso solo fue una broma, jajajaja- Naruto seguía riendo pensando que había logrado cubrir su gran error.

Pero, al parecer ya era demasiado tarde.

Ehh? Ino...?- Naruto empezaba a sentir temor y más aun por que Ino se encontraba cayada.

Enserio pensaste que me creería eso...dime Naruto...por esto huías de Sakura...no es así...que lastima...porque...algo si lograste y eso fue no tener que decirle nada a la frentuda...pero...a...mi...si- Ino reía ya que no dejaría que el joven se escapara ella estaba deseosa de saber todo eso con lujo de detalle y de una u otra forma le sacaría toda la información a Naruto.

Ohhh no...- Naruto simplemente quedo paralizado al darse cuenta que de un momento a otro, el ya se encontraba atado en una silla mientras la joven empezaba a cerrar el local.

Ino por favor deja...- Naruto no logro decir nada mas ya que de un instante a otro Ino le había tapado la boca con cinta adhesiva.

Okay Naruto ahora dime...de que estábamos hablando...-Ino se veía completamente aterradora, se notaba que su curiosidad había rebasado los límites.

Pero fue entonces cuando Ino le empezó a quitar la cinta a Naruto.

Ahora me vas a decir todo acerca de ti Naruto!- Ino seguía mostrando una decisión bastante increíble con respecto a saber todo ese asunto.

Okay te lo diré...pero primero me harías un favor?- Naruto resignado se limito a decirle eso a Ino.

Un favor? de que se trata?- Ino poco a poco se empezaba a calmar aunque aun así no tenía intenciones de dejar ir al joven sin saber todo acerca de ese asunto.

Bueno es que traigo una Kunai y me está lastimando, podrías sacarla de mi bolsillo?- Naruto se veía completamente resignado.

Okay Naruto, pero te advierto no intentes nada-Ino lo miro amenazándolo con su mirada.

Si Ino no hare nada- Naruto solo se limito a responder a Ino.

Ino logro quitarle la Kunai a Naruto, la cual era completamente normal a excepción de que tenía una clase de símbolos en el mango, sin prestarle atención a esto ella se dispuso a dejarla en el mostrador.

Okay ya hice lo que querías Naruto, ahora me dirás todo lo que quiera saber!- Ino se mostraba amenazante y triunfante.

Okay pero antes solo te diré una cosa- Naruto aun se mostraba resignado.

Que-Ino lo mostro un tanto curiosa.

Adiós-

De un instante a otro Naruto había desaparecido y reaparecido cerca del mostrador donde la rubia había colocado la famosa Kunai que el ojiazul le había pedido, le sacara del bolsillo.

Naaaaaaruuuuuuuuttttoooo!-Ino empezó a gritar mientras el joven ojiazul empezaba a correr nuevamente, mientras la rubia Yamanaka, salía de la florería y le gritaba.

Naruto Uzumaki te juro que me dirás todo, y esta vez no caeré en un truco así-

Para luego empezar a perseguir al joven, el cual sintió como un golpe le llegaba del cielo con un grito bastante fuerte y furioso.

Naaaaarrrrrruttttooo!-

Sakura...-Naruto simplemente fue golpeado, lo cual provoco una gran cantidad de polvo.

Ahora si Naruto...me dirás todo eso del cuarto-Sakura se mostraba bastante enfadada y sosteniendo a Naruto.

O eso creía ella, ya que cuando el polvo se disipo, pudo notar que no había nadie entre su agarre, para darse cuenta que Naruto reaparecía a unos centímetros de ella y empezaba nuevamente a huir ya que para su mala suerte una rubia también lo perseguía y al igual que la pelirosa, mostraba una furia bastante atemorizante.

Ohhh por dios...porque...-Naruto seguía corriendo mientras dentro de el oía una voz.

Jajajajajaja jamás había sentido este sentimiento, es bastante agradable, esto es lo que llaman diversión?-

Kyubi?-Naruto pensaba dentro de sí mismo.

Ayúdame por favor Kyubi-Naruto mostraba una cara de desesperación y una lagrima la cual el Kyubi al notarla solo digo-

No puedo chico, estoy encerrado-Palabras las cuales Naruto logro oír solo que sonaban algo extraño ya que se oían con lo que parecían ser risas, pero no malévolas sino de diversión.

O enserio? ahora tú te burlas de mí?-

Bueno he vuelto, sé muy bien que tarde mucho en subir este nuevo capítulo, pero como dije jejej este ya estaba escrito pero lo perdí el dia en que mi lap paso a mejor vida, sin más que decir espero les haya gustado. Y veremos en el próximo capítulo que sucederá con Naruto y sus perseguidoras y además por si lo olvidaron, Naruto aun tiene que lidiar con una promesa.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4

Naruto tú me lo prometiste.

El joven Uzumaki seguía huyendo de sus dos perseguidoras, buscando una forma de perderlas.

Maldición estas chicas siguen detrás de mi-Naruto ya se estaba empezando a cansar cuando se le ocurrió algo, hizo una serie de sellos y- Kuchiyose no Justu!-

De un momento a otro Naruto había llamado a Fukasaku.

Que pasa Naruto-chan..?-Fukasaku estaba en el hombro izquierdo de Naruto.

Por favor Anciano llévame al Monte Myobokuzan! rápido!-Naruto se veía desesperado.

Pero Naruto-chan, estás seguro?-

Por favor Anciano!-Naruto insistió en su pedido.

Okay Naruto-chan ahora mismo lo hare-Fukasaku comenzó a transportarlos al Monte cuando..

Naruto!...-

Solo se oyó eso ya que Naruto y Fukasaku habían sido transportados al Monte Myobokuzan, junto con otra persona.

Mientras tanto en el Monte Myobokuzan.

Ahhh rayos esto se hace cada vez mas difícil, ehh Naruto-chan estas bie-Fukasaku no pudo terminar de hablar ya que.

Naruto...naruto...te he extrañado mucho...-

Ehh? Shion?-Naruto no podía creerlo.

Naruto me recuerdas! que felicidad me da...-Shion seguía abrazando a Naruto con todas sus fuerzas-Naruto donde estamos?-

Ehh bueno...estamos en el Monte Myobokuzan-

En donde?-Shion se veía bastante confundida con lo que Naruto le había dicho.

Mira este lugar es la tierra de los sapos, es una tierra rica y hermosa.-Naruto le explicaba a Shion.

Naruto-chan tengo que regresar, Ma debe de estar preocupada.-

Oye Anciano dime por que Shion pudo venir aquí...no se supone que solo las personas que tengan un contrato con los sapos pueden llegar aquí?-Preguntaba Naruto bastante confundido, a pesar de que Shion seguía abrazándolo.

Pues muy fácil Naruto-chan, eso es porque justo en el último instante en que nos estábamos transportando aquí, ella salto de la nada y te abrazo, lo cual la arrastro con nosotros-Fukasaku simplemente había comprendido la razón.

Entonces fue por eso-Naruto aun seguía abrazado por Shion.

Naruto, hay algún lugar donde podamos estar solos?-Pregunto Shion con ojos de niña pequeña.

Claro chica, Naruto-chan tú y tu amiga pueden estar solos en la cascada de aceite, nadie va ahí a no ser que sea a entrenar-Fukasaku empezó a irse-Le mandare tus saludos a Ma-

Mientras Fukasaku se iba, Shion pasó de abrazar a Naruto a tomarlo del brazo, como si fueran una pareja.

Emm? Shion, puedo preguntarte algo?-Naruto se veía bastante nervioso debido a la presencia de la Sacerdotisa.

Si que pasa Naruto?-Shion seguía prácticamente aferrada a Naruto.

Porque estas aquí, bueno mejor dicho, por que estabas en Konoha-Naruto sabía bien la respuesta, pero él esperaba que no fuera eso.

Enserio no sabes? dime acaso lo olvidaste?-Shion miro coquetamente al joven Uzumaki.

Emmm...yo...la...verdad...-Naruto empezó a ponerse rojo de la vergüenza.

Pero entonces de un momento a otro los balbuceos de Naruto fueron cayados por la chica, la cual aprovechando la situación beso sorpresivamente a Naruto, el cual ante esto se alejo rápidamente de Shion.

Ehhhh...poooooroororoo quueueeuu llloooooooo hhhhhiciciciiiisttetete?-Naruto estaba colorado y con los ojos en blanco, no podía creer lo que había sucedido.

Porque de una u otra forma, en algún momento pasaría, después de todo, tú me hiciste una promesa lo recuerdas?-Shion miro a Naruto, para nuevamente apoderarse de sus labios, lo cual causo el desmayo inmediato de Naruto.

BUENO ESTE CAPITULO FUE ALGO CORTO, PERO DE HECHO ASI DEBIA SER AJAJJAA ESPERO NO TARDARME EN EL PROXIMO, ANDO DE VACACIONES Y NO ME TRAJE MI LAPTOP ESPERO NO TARDAR.


End file.
